Semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices are typically fabricated by a sequence of processing steps applied to a specimen. The various features and multiple structural levels of the semiconductor devices are formed by these processing steps. For example, lithography among others is one semiconductor fabrication process that involves generating a pattern on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing, etch, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated on a single semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Metrology processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to detect defects on wafers to promote higher yield. Optical metrology techniques offer the potential for high throughput without the risk of sample destruction. A number of optical metrology based techniques including scatterometry and reflectometry implementations and associated analysis algorithms are commonly used to characterize critical dimensions, film thicknesses, composition and other parameters of nanoscale structures.
Traditionally, optical metrology is performed on targets consisting of thin films and/or repeated periodic structures. During device fabrication, these films and periodic structures typically represent the actual device geometry and material structure or an intermediate design. As devices (e.g., logic and memory devices) move toward smaller nanometer-scale dimensions, characterization becomes more difficult. Devices incorporating complex three-dimensional geometry and materials with diverse physical properties contribute to characterization difficulty.
For example, modern memory structures are often high-aspect ratio, three-dimensional structures that make it difficult for optical radiation to penetrate to the bottom layers. In addition, the increasing number of parameters required to characterize complex structures (e.g., FinFETs), leads to increasing parameter correlation. As a result, the measurement model parameters characterizing the target often cannot be reliably decoupled.
In response to these challenges, more complex optical tools have been developed. Measurements are performed over a large ranges of several machine parameters (e.g., wavelength, azimuth and angle of incidence, etc.), and often simultaneously. As a result, the measurement time, computation time, and the overall time to generate reliable results, including measurement recipes, increases significantly. In addition, the spreading of light intensity over large wavelength ranges decreases illumination intensity at any particular wavelength and increases signal uncertainty of measurements performed at that wavelength.
Future metrology applications present challenges for metrology due to increasingly small resolution requirements, multi-parameter correlation, increasingly complex geometric structures, and increasing use of opaque materials. Thus, methods and systems for improved measurements are desired.